


Byleth-Appreciation Imagines: I love you <3

by rekas_writes



Series: I love you, my unit~! [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Does anyone still really use the term lemon?, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Lime, M/M, Mild Smut, Multi, Spicy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:23:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rekas_writes/pseuds/rekas_writes
Summary: Because sometimes, the professors could use a break from instruction lessons and battle, and would prefer to spend at least a day hearing love and affection whilst in the arms of that special someone.My first project book containing one-shots/two-shots of both gender Byleths. Each gendered imagine/chapter will start with the male version of Byleth and the next chapter/imagine will be the same but with the female version of Byleth.Some chapters may have a gendered reader which I will note at the beginning so you may skip it if you wish. Smut chapters will have a gendered reader but I can remake it for a different gender, if someone requests for it.





	1. Prologue/ Starting Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've just realised all of my chapters are a bit messed up from my perspective. I had a chapter written out before my laptop decided it was a great time to update, and lost all of my work. I am trying to rewrite a good first chapter, as the version I lost didn't seem too good to me, so please be patient to me. I'm sorry if it seemed a bit strange that my first chapter was just a quote. My chapter order seemed to be a bit strange too. I'm still slightly new to this publishing side of things, as I have never written something as much as read other people's works. ^^;

### Requests and Inspiration

Just simple notes regarding these topics/rules. The next chapter is a fic, I promise. ^^;

This is my first ever project book for the wonderful professors from Three Houses, which I hope to fill with various imagines/headcannons/one(two)-shots. I've fell in love with the game and wanted to give some more appreciation to the avatars! 

Each gendered imagine/chapter will start with the male version of Byleth and the next chapter/imagine will be the same but with the female version of Byleth. Some chapters may have a gendered reader which I will note at the beginning so you may skip it if you wish. Smut chapters will have a gendered reader but I can remake it for a different gender, if someone requests for it. Of course, with that said, ** there will be some mature themes spotted throughout the book.** I will highlight which chapters are a bit spicy, so you may skip it or read it.

Requests are also accepted and will be sent to a queue. Leave an idea/prompt below (it can be as detailed as you'd like, which would help me immensely), which Byleth you'd like and the gender of the reader! Of course, you can leave the genders to me if you don't know. I don't bite, and please don't feel ashamed or embarrassed about a request- I won't judge you nor will anyone else. <3 Headcannons/bullet points of a certain theme can also be requested. << This will be noted at the end of each chapter, as I know that a lot of you may want to just skip ahead to the fics.

_Strengths and Weaknesses_  
My strengths in writing would center around F/F and M/M since I spend a lot of time writing these sorts of relationships, and because there are sparsely any same-sex fics for the reader-insert community which I hope to add to. This actually inspired me to create this account in the first place, actually. Hehe. ^^; I can however write for F/M!  
I also have no problems with writing smut, although I do struggle with writing certain words for anatomy- so I tend to use other certain words to replace them.  
Angst/suicidal themes and the like are typically hard for me to write, especially when i'm not venting so I do prefer to avoid those topics when writing for a fun/hobby-esque book.

**Important notes**  
Please note that I will not do OCs. I may open up a book for special OC requests and the like, but that depends on demand.  
I have only done the Golden Deer route (and only up to briefly within the timeskip), as I have only recently gotten the game a few days ago and would prefer no large spoilers. 

This is actually my first time taking writing requests from a large audience of people who are not personal friends, so I hope to find my limits and maybe push past them here! So please, don't hold back. ^^

With that, I hope you have a great day/night!


	2. Stay with Me (Male)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Content and happy, Byleth and his beloved partner couldn't think of a better life to lead. Although, they may have forgotten a certain obstacle they have yet to jump over, despite their secure relationship. You had never spent your heat together, and as you're reminded almost rudely by your timely cycle- you couldn't help the twinge of fear that crept its way up your spine. How much did you truly trust Byleth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (This is some spicy stuff which includes omegaverse (which is, shamefully, one of my favourite AUs/ideas and a massive guilty pleasure- you may see this type of AU pop up a bit in this book... ^^;)! 
> 
> Warnings: Mild smut will appear, which does not actually flow into a full-blown smut fic. Sorry if I disappointed you somewhat~  
The reader can be seen to be any gender as there are no gendered pronouns, however a male body/form was in mind).
> 
> I didn't mean to make the first chapters smut, especially omegaverse smut, but... they are now! >w>;  
The female Byleth version will be up next!

_Inspiration_

>   
Kiss the hell out of me,  
please...  
\- Pinterest  


Peace was finally spread throughout Fodlan as key figures slowly eased tensions throughout the land mass, and reinstated peace with nations further out in the beyond. There were slight bumps, yes, but Byleth was determined to keep everything together- and a certain someone wasn't about to let him fall down after all they'd been through. As he sauntered through the streets, his thoughts seemed to pull him into a gentle reflection. He finally had the life he didn't know he wanted, yet loved all the same. He was promised to someone he admired and truly felt attraction towards, he was rather well off and he could finally stop fighting. He had always thought that conflict never really bothered him yet strolling through towns that were not crushed or ravaged by thieves out of desperation, and being able to breathe at night without fear of attack was something he could never trade back. His myriad of thoughts redirected itself towards the gentle face of their lover, and of how truly lucky he really was. As if by instinct, his lightly coloured eyes glanced down at the reminder that he truly was connected and dedicated to you, as you were to him- a promise ring.

Although the main form of dedication was through bearing the marks of your partner on your neck, the two of you had never really spent time together in that light. As an omega, of course you had heats and as an alpha, Byleth experienced ruts- however, the two of you weren't ready to connect on that level yet. The two of you mostly just kept to yourselves and designated rooms when needed. Unlike most, the two of you did not value that as something that truly determined how bonded you were. Everything about your relationship was somewhat... pure, ironically, despite the war that brought you together closer than ever before. To think that relationships could be born from something that was so dividing. Byleth mused to himself, a slight curve playing at the corners of his lips on a face that seemed much lighter than before. 

His boots' footfalls stopped somewhat abruptly as he caught himself in front of the house he called home. Of course, there were some protests from Seteth about living away from the monastery, yet- where was the harm? He was only a few minutes' walk from Garreg Mach. Ah, right. He had to open the door. As he stepped inside and locked the door in a routine he had been doing for a while, his bright orbs blinked as he was greeted by a certain smell. He had been expecting the familiar greeting of his beloved, yet the strange silence that replaced it was somewhat unnerving. Perhaps you had gone out? Although, on further inspection, the foreign smell may be coming from you yourself. An uncomfortable churning settled in Byleth's stomach as he immediately began trailing the scent up towards your shared room, his alpha instincts and natural care for you screaming at him to go and protect you. The further he went, the more he could smell that odd scent. It was so... nice. It seemed to call to him in a way he'd never experienced before. His gloved hands reached hastily for your door, and it was thrown open without another thought,

"Ugh... B-Byleth...?" your shaky voice rang out to him, somehow sounding sweeter than before. His eyes darted to meet your form, accessing you for any damage before your eyes met. It seemed so sudden. So abrupt. Your scent seemingly crashed into him in a wave of overwhelming pheromones, each bit being processed by him slowly as he almost keeled over. The desire and... fear could be felt raw, emanating from your own body. Each second that passed seemed to scorch him alive, yet this paled in comparison to how you felt. The burning. The pain. The absolute torture of it all. You had almost forgotten. Perhaps it was because you had never experienced your heat with someone you really wanted in mind. The true innate desire to have that someone, your alpha, rubbing against spots you barely even knew was there.

The eye contact on its own was so deep in emotion, Byleth swore he was getting aroused from just staring at his lover. The air seemed to thicken with the mingling scents, suddenly unbreathable as each gulp sent bricks of desire down his trachea. He couldn't get enough, yet, he had to stay focused. He had never been in the same area as his own lover whilst in heat or in the midst of his rut. You were scared, he could smell it- and it pained him to know that it was him that causing it. He wanted nothing more than to scent you to protect you from anyone who dared upset you, but that was too brash of a move. It was like starting at square one, but he didn't care. As long as he knew you were alright, he was going to be okay as well. No amount of internal desire and alpha-esque need was going to push him into hurting you. He wouldn't forgive himself for that. His throat cleared, eyes shutting in an attempt to regain his thoughts and concerns,

"I'm... I'm going to open a window, is that alright with you? You must be burning in here, and I don't want you to get sick or start a fever," his voice remained strong, even, as he did his best to calm you with his voice alone- suppressing his want to hold you so abruptly. No aggression or uneasiness filtered into his tone, miraculously, soothing you and your nervous instincts. He is calm. He isn't going to hurt you. As your mind slowly deliberated over his words, your answer came suddenly, already so sure despite your mind screeching to retract that statement. He would never hurt you... would he? Your nod was brief, quick- almost throwing out your neck, causing Byleth to flinch slightly. Your eyebrows furrowed together as you tried to pin down, in your delirious state, why you were so anxious. He has never done anything to betray your trust, in fact- he always did his best to protect not just you but everyone else in the war. You simply curled further into yourself, unable to do anything else with your brain muddled by his very presence.

The window slid open without protest, the instant jet of fresh, cool air left Byleth sighing in slight relief as he used the chance to reassess his movements- his usually stoic face shifting into something more uncomfortable. He rubbed the bridge of his nose, tension he didn't even know was there leaving him in almost an instant- face tilted so he was not so overwhelmed, "There, do you feel a bit better now?" He asks softly, the usual monotone lacing his words more strongly as he took hold of himself. He received a mere whisper of thanks in response, yet it was good enough for him to relax. 

He was right there, his strong, comforting scent wrapping around you like a warm hug against the scalding heat that consumed you. Yet, this also spiked the desire that festered deep in your body- seemingly inextinguishable. A low whine rumbled in your throat as you buried your nose into the heaps of Byleth's clothes you had stolen to make a nest. His clothes were clearly a poor substitute for the real thing. The desire for a meticulous nest was never that strong before, yet the idea of making something for Byleth, your alpha, was something that kept you pleased and determined- even if he had no desire for close contact with you. Another increasingly scorching wave of want overwhelms you again, reminding you that your pre-heat was ending, and your real heat was about to begin. Gods, you needed Byleth to get out, in case you did something you would regret. The chances of making Byleth possibly hate you forever was... terrifying. A second whine echoed in your throat as your body began to get desperate. It wanted, no, needed Byleth- but you weren't about to force him to do anything,

"Byleth...~" You tried to call his name, yet it turned slightly sultry in a way you didn't know you could reach. His reaction was almost instant, the twitching of his body apparent as his cool slowly drained with each syllable you spoke. You were absolutely alluring to him, as he was to you. The alpha within him wanted to just succumb, save his omega from the consuming heat now, instantly. But he wouldn't let it. He needed to know you were alright,

"____," He spoke slowly, a pleased growl forming in his throat as he stared at you with that smoldering look that melted you from the inside out, "I need to be sure you're alright with this. Are you sure you want to spend this heat with me?" The question was slow, deliberate like the calling of your name. He stayed where he was, a few metres from where he truly wanted to be,

"Yes- please, stay with me! I-I..." A slight sniffle fell from your lips, answer almost immediate- firm in your answer. There truly was no other you would rather be with. He was promised to you, and you promised yourself to him. Your thoughts had seemingly been made up as you spoke, both omega instincts and internal emotions screaming mutually to be with the stoic man you had fallen for so deeply. A hand weakly reached out as you slowly writhed on the bed to try and clutch at the former professor's cloak. He was by your side in an instant, happy with the approval he had for the mean time. The minute his gloved hands touched yours, you instinctively curled closer- desperate for any contact. He smirked, the familiar expression of the sneaky ex-professor doing a lot more than it had done before your heat,

"Look at my precious omega, all wrapped in a nest," he teased you, causing you to whimper in embarrassment, face tucked perfectly under his chin. No matter how he felt and the circumstance, he seemed to always be able to tease you. Perhaps Claude rubbed off on him quite a bit. His deep chuckle sent shivers down your spine, something only he seemingly could do, "Did you collect all of this all by yourself? You're too good for me," he purred gently, praise filtering into his tone- sending you further into his chest out of embarrassment, yet the praise within his tone had you keening into his embrace. His arms were wrapped around you carefully, sharp eyes checking on any discomfort you had despite the coy look he openly showed. Byleth gently pet down your clothed sides and arms, crooning as you breathed him in from near his neck- eyes watering slightly from the slightly overwhelming senses gathering around you.

His ministrations stopped as he felt you gently tug at his sleeves, concern laced in his scent and face, "Are you alright?" he gently coaxed as he shuffled away slightly- in case had upset you. You were quick to hold him back, however, quickly nodding as you looked to the side slightly,

"I just... Could...Could I possibly scent you?" your voice was meek, bashful even as your hands trembled against him, "I just... feel compelled to... I w-won't if you-" you panic slightly mid-way, as your brain decides to over-complicate how your lover may react to such a bold request. You were quickly cut off by Byleth's happy purr as he shifted over to you, mischief glimmering in his eyes as he presents his neck to you, 

"Of course, how could I resist a request from you?" his low tone sent you trembling even more, the heat pooling deep within burning even brighter. Your heat was in full effect, and you could tell by the slight flinch from the alpha beside you that the pheromones you were radiating were rather strong. Despite that, your eagerness shone through as you pressed your nose into the crook of his neck. You rubbed your cheek gently against his skin, purring as you rested against his rather sturdy body. You weren't surprised, Byleth trained rather vigorously- even after the war. Byleth hummed, as though he heard what you were thinking- pressing his frame against your body, letting you feel his broad chest through the material of his shirt. When did he take off his coat? 

A smug smile crossed his face as he tilted his face to peer down at you, hands continuing to press themselves between your back and hips, "Enjoying yourself?" you mumbled into his neck in response, feeling his breath hitch as your hot breath ghosted over his heated skin. You couldn't manage much else as you let yourself somewhat drown in the scent of your alpha. It felt almost surreal despite your already established relationship. _Your_ alpha Byleth. A tentative tug shook you from your sappy reverie, a silent question balanced on the action. Your bright eyes met somewhat darkened yet concerned mint eyes as you felt some invisible string pull you in, "May I?" he gently brushed his fingertips against your midriff, just barely under your shirt. Yet, the action sent you mewling as it seemingly reminded you of the needy fire that was yet to be extinguished. The genuine concern and caution Byleth held melted your heart and seemingly stoked the fire within to burn even brighter- almost consuming all thoughts within your mind.

You were quick to nod, his fingers moving to lift your shirt. Despite his inner want to simply rip all your clothes off, he ignored his own needs. This was your first time together, and he didn't want to hurt you. Your shaky arms lifted, allowing him to lift the rest of the garment off before he took the time to marvel at you- causing you to heat up even more despite the semi-cool air that hit you. He muttered softly in awe, whispering praises into your ear as he leaned in to kiss you- one you returned in fervor. You felt warm touches graze your shoulders and down your front, making you whine into the kiss as he gently pokes your lip with his tongue. You willingly open your mouth on instinct, groaning as his tongue met yours. It was somewhat inexperienced, seeing as the two of you mostly just learned from each other (not a very reliable source when you were both as untalented as the other, no matter how mischievous Byleth was- and admittedly, yourself), yet it was perfect all the same to the both of you. 

He coaxed you up into his lap, causing you to whimper as you felt the hardened length beneath you yet so far away due to the fabric that separated your most intimate spots. He parted, both of your breaths coming raggedly as he leans his forehead against yours. Your breaths mingled, uneven, as the space between you began to feel humid and way too hot for your liking. His usual expression was tinged pink, a deep desire hidden within. If you were feeling any better, you might've dropped a teasing comment on how absolutely sinful it was for an archbishop to be so... lust-driven. Yet, his disheveled appearance, especially so close up, was rather intoxicating. More so than the powerful fragrance he so openly gave off. He seemed to notice your somewhat absent expression as he let one of his hands sneak over the curve of your ass, giving a soft squeeze that made you yelp. Your expression grew rather annoyed as you gave a small whine of his name, yet it was impossible for you to look anything other than cute especially with the bright flush that spread across your neck and the tips of your ears- accompanying your parted lips.

His chuckle sounded once more as he moves his lips down your jaw to your neck, licking a stripe down causing you to cry out. You could feel his stupid smirk against your neck as he gently bit down on the sensitive flesh, tongue swiping across each bite afterwards. You whimpered softly, biting your lip in an attempt to keep somewhat silent, "Let me hear you~" He mumbled against you, and as if to prove his point- his teeth gently scraped against your marking gland which also just so happened to be your scent gland. Your whimpering morphed into a high pitched cry as you bare your neck on instinct. It was so tempting, seeing you so vulnerable, so willing to let him mark you. He simply ran his tongue over it, teasing you. Not yet. You almost cry, hips jutting against Byleth's own to gain some sort of relief. His hands hold your hips, preventing you from gaining that very much needed friction,

"Byleth~ B-Byleth, please~ I need it!" you begged, although you weren't sure what you were begging for. He continues to mar your skin, blemishes covering your once clean skin- a pleased hum in his voice as he begins to roll your hips into his. Your mouth opens wider as more pitiful sounds leave your throat. It seemed to really affect him as you feel him twitch against you. As you continue to grind against him, a pressure builds within you- yet it wasn't enough, "Mmh, p-please?" your tone is semi-broken up by the actions,

"Please what? I don't know what you want unless you tell me." Oh, _oh_, he really did like that tone in your voice. You whined again, before your glanced down the best you could towards him, half-lidded orbs hazy with need, 

"Please... P-Please t-touch me!" You manage to stumble out the words from your mouth, head tilting away afterwards from embarrassment, face glowing bright, 

"Your wish is my command." Byleth spoke with mirth, eyes glittering in amusement as his digits dug into your lower garments- tugging them down slightly. Slick had dampened the material, causing it to feel rather uncomfortable. You shimmied impatiently to try and shrug them off faster, the cool air against your skin feeling too good to pass up. You groaned as he holds your arousal in his palm, toughened skin rubbing carefully at you. You bucked at the action, voice peaking slightly as he speeds up the motion of his palm, 

"Feels... Feels really good," you slurred slightly as relief came suddenly and directly. Byleth watched intently, feeling his own arousal rise as he watched your face contort in pleasure. His hand continued as you felt the pressure build like a knot deep in your stomach. It kept building. And building. And buidling, "Gods-" you hissed in pleasure, hips attempting to meet his fist in a rhythm. You almost sob as he pulls his hand away, heavily covered in your own essence, "No~" you whined, attempting to draw him closer with a roll of your hips, yet it was no use. You felt yourself drip down your thighs, a seemingly endless stream of desire running as you sat there, panting hoarsely as you tried to catch your breath,

"Patience," is all Byleth murmured against your ear, causing you to shiver before he switches your positioning. Your sweat-covered back meets plush blankets and clothing that smells richly like him, before you register the sound of garments falling to the floor. Eyes you didn't realize were closed, open as you gaze over to where he was. Shuffling closer, he lenas over you- pinning you to your spot by the hand on your hip, gently caressing circles into your heated flesh, "Relax," the care and love behind his mint orbs makes your spine relax even further into the new position. With that, you feel the gentle touch of his finger against you, causing you to let out a shaky sigh,

"I trust you," is all you mumbled back with a slightly lop-sided smile as he returned the affectionate gaze, before he plunged a finger inside you. Luckily, as an omega, you produced your own slick- which acted as a natural lubricant. Your high-pitched yelp resounded in the room before you felt the cautious movement inside you still. You winced at the slightly uncomfortable feeling, yet the fact you had at least touched yourself during your heats did help. You roll your hips down in encouragement as he started to move, moaning into your hand as he stretched you out. You soon felt another join, moving in a scissoring action as you mewled at the pressure building once more. Byleth moves his face closer, tongue laving a strip down your thighs teasingly as you grind your hips down once again. 

One of your hands subconsciously reach down to try and help yourself, before its stopped by the mint-haired male- causing you to groan. He chuckled against your thigh before deciding to move his mouth up to where you desperately wanted as well. You almost wailed as he decides to lick tentatively against you, mouth reaching your tip as he grazes against it with his tongue. You jerk upwards, but meet no reward as his arm keeps half of you down. He takes his time, really testing you, as he moves his fingers inside you continuously. A few tears spilled from the corners of your eyes as you finally, finally felt yourself sink into his mouth. You couldn't stop the slight buck you gave again, head dizzying from pleasure. The pads of his fingers managed to brush against a spot that really made you want to curl up, your jaw widening as you cried out in pleasure,

"Gods- Byleth, i'm so close~ D-Don't stop, please-" A gasp cut your sentence off as you feel him almost double his efforts, your cries growing louder and louder. His fingers curled in a 'come here' motion, the simple movement making you writhe slightly as you clutch at the fabrics gathered around you. His head moved slowly, yet the warmth around you was enough to send you reeling. The knot deep within built almost quicker than the last, due to your previous treatment- your noises like music to Byleth's ears. A melody he couldn't get enough of as he moved quicker. Your eyes squeezed shut as your breaths came to you in short pants, moaning and whining- desperate for an outlet for the pleasure you received.

He could tell you were close from how loud you were growing, moving off you for a second to call your name, "Come for me," he urged you afterwards and that was all it took. That low, demanding tone and you were done,

You reached your peak and come undone- all from just his mouth and fingers. The wail you let out threatened to spill out of your house as you felt him ride out your high, tongue laving gently at your length as you almost hiss in pain over the stimulation, "Did that feel alright?" he asked softly, removing himself slowly to avoid hurting you- his eyes admiring the flustered, spent expression you wore. You could only manage a flicker of your eyes in his general direction as you nodded lazily, 

"You kidding me? Did you hear me?" You huffed before Byleth slid his hips to join yours, gently pressing against you again- except this time it wasn't just his fingers,

"Well, the main part is about to begin- think you can handle it?" he smirked as he practically feels you grow aroused once again from a combination of your still unsatisfied heat and a general desire to continue and to help poor Byleth out. He hadn't even reached his own peak yet,

"Of course, i've been waiting all day for you," you huffed back, semi-sassily as you shoot back a smirk of your own- grinding down against his arousal. He grunted in response, hands gripping your thighs as he steadied himself against you. Normally, heats were usually a pain yet... with Byleth taking care of you and staying by your side, you couldn't help but feel safe and protected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope all of my chapters seem fine right now- if all goes to plan, this will be the second chapter. I'm sorry for the wait, I had a lot of personal problems crop up alongside school exams and my laptop deciding to reboot my progress. I'm sorry if you saw this chapter with only the inspiration and title! I don't know if this chapter was hidden/private while I previewed it a while back. I hope everything seems okay now, however. :,D
> 
> My original idea sort of burned out, since I was distracted from writing for a while, and so I decided to change it to an AU trope I am really interested in. Hopefully, this rewritten chapter will seem worth it! Please be patient with me. ^^; I'm quite tired now, since I finally finished this around 11:30pm! I'll read through and edit this later, so please bear with this unedited version first. I just wanted to get something out since it's been a while, and I haven't written in a bit. I hope this was good to read! <3
> 
> As I slowly get used to this website (in terms of writing), I hope i'll get better at handling it! Please do leave comments and any helpful advice/anything you noticed about my book down below, and I hope you have a great day/night! 
> 
> -Love Re:Kas~

**Author's Note:**

> I am always looking for any tips and pointers to improve my work! Just leave them below in the comments. <3
> 
> Requests are also accepted and will be sent to a queue. Leave an idea/prompt below (it can be as detailed as you'd like, which would help me immensely), which Byleth you'd like and the gender of the reader! Of course, you can leave the genders to me if you don't know. I don't bite, and please don't feel ashamed or embarrassed about a request- I won't judge you nor will anyone else. <3 Headcannons/bullet points of a certain theme can also be requested.


End file.
